Why?
by Vera-Sama
Summary: My first Gravitation fic. Just a cute little fluff scene between Yuki and Shuichi. Really short, but hopefully good. Please R&R!


Disclaimer Ahead!!!  
  
Vera: I don't own Gravitation, do I Bishies?  
  
Hiro-kun: Not a single manga volume.  
  
Shui-chan: Not a single DVD or VHS.  
  
Ryu-chan: Not even so much as a soundtrack, na no da.  
  
All 3: And defiantly not us!  
  
Vera: Why'd you three have to mention that last fact? Now I'm sad!! ::Goes SD and starts crying.::  
  
Ryu-chan and Shui-chan: ::Begin trying to cheer her up with candy and autographs.::  
  
Hiro-kun: ::Shrugs.:: On with Vera-sama's first Gravitation fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why?" Shuichi demanded. "Tell me why!"  
  
"Why? Why? Why?" Yuki groaned. "Why do you nag me so much? You're a worse nag then my sister."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I take it back. You're worse then any woman I've met."  
  
"Yuki, I just want to know why." Shuichi hated being kept in the dark so much. "Why?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions? Why do you waste my time?" Yuki turned to face him. "Why are you even here arguing with me?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because? Because why?" Yuki sighed. "I bet you don't even have a reason."  
  
"Of course I do." Shuichi walked a few steps closer. "Because I love you."  
  
"Why do you even love me? I've given you more then enough reason not too."  
  
"I love you because-"  
  
Yuki cut him off.  
  
"I knew you didn't have a reason.." Shuichi looked confused, so he elaborated. "You don't love someone 'because', if it's true love, you love them 'even though'."  
  
"I still don't understand." Shuichi admitted.  
  
Yuki looked annoyed, but smiled slightly.  
  
"An example would be: I love you even though you're annoying."  
  
"Am I really that annoying?" Shuichi asked, tearing up slightly.  
  
"Hai, but that's not the point." Yuki sat down on the couch and tried again. "I love you even though you whine all the time."  
  
"I think I get it." Shuichi smiled broadly. "I love you even though you're so cold all the time."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And even though you said I have no talent, and insult my song lyrics, I love you."  
  
"Hai, even though you have zero talent, I love you."  
  
"Even though you almost never call me by my name, I love you."  
  
"And I love you even if you say my name way too often."  
  
Shuichi sat there quietly, and Yuki looked over at him.  
  
"What, get distracted?"  
  
"Iie," Shuichi laughed nervously. "I ran out of bad stuff about you."  
  
"I didn't." Yuki laughed. "Baka gaki."  
  
"I love you even though you always call me a dumb brat."  
  
"I thought you ran out of bad stuff."  
  
"And even though sometimes I think you want me to hate you, I love you."  
  
Yuki smiled slightly as Shuichi leaned against him, head on shoulder.  
  
"There's no getting rid on you, is there?" He asked.  
  
"Nope." Shuichi closed his eyes. "You're stuck with me forever."  
  
Neither spoke for a while, enjoying the silence and solitude of being alone together.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Earlier, when we were fighting..."  
  
"Hmm?" Yuki asked again.  
  
"What were we fighting about?"  
  
Yuki was about to call him stupid for not remembering, but he couldn't.  
  
"Yuki?" Shuichi asked, concerned.  
  
"To be honest, I don't remember myself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera: ::Is no longer crying.:: Kawaii! Gomen if Yuki was too out of character. I'm coming off a 2 day Gravitation marathon, and I still have 3 manga volumes to read...and I've been drinking Ginger Ale.  
  
Hiro-kun and Ryu-chan: Hey, why weren't we in this fic?  
  
Ryu-chan: You don't love me!  
  
Shui-chan: ::has gone SD and is bouncing off the walls behind them.:: Yukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiykuiykuiyyuk i!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vera: Did you guys really want to be in a Yuki/Shuichi romance fic?  
  
Ryu-chan and Hiro-kun: no...  
  
Vera: I didn't think so. Now bee good bishies, and do your jobs.  
  
Hiro-kun: Please review and tell Vera-sama how she did.  
  
Ryu-chan: Yes, please review, or I shall attack you with Kumagorou beam!  
  
Vera: Shui-chan?  
  
Shui-chan: YUKI!!!!! Yukiyukiyukiyukiyuki!!!!! Yuki loves me! Yukiyukiyukiyuki!  
  
Hiro-kun: I don't think you'll get a response, Vera-sama.  
  
Vera: oh well, two bishies are better then none. ::Huggle Ryu-chan and Hiro- kun.::  
  
Both: ^___^ 


End file.
